Back In Your Arms
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Takes place right after the girls get rescued from the dollhouse. Toby is forced to watch Spencer unravel after everything she's been through in the house. This one-shot should give you all some Spoby feels. If you have not seen the episode yet then you probably should not read this. This is your spoiler warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place right after the girls get rescued from the dollhouse. Toby is forced to watch Spencer unravel after everything she's been through in the house. This one-shot should give you all some Spoby feels. If you have not seen the episode yet then you probably should not read this. This is your spoiler warning right here, so if you don't want any spoilers, stop here. That's it you have been warned don't get mad if anything gets spoiled for you.**

* * *

Spencer jolted awake to the sound of a high pitched beep. As soon as she woke, she freaked out at the sight of a whole bunch of wires hooked up to her. She sat up ready to scream and was about to rip the wires out of her until a pair of hands reached out to calm her down. Once again, she jumped and almost hit the person beside her. She looked up at the person and started crying.

"Oh my god, Toby it's just you," she spoke up through her heavy breathing. "You should really announce yourself before you reach out like that."

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

Spencer calmed down a bit and took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. The nurses said that when you woke up you might be in a state of shock and if you sat up too fast for me to make sure she stays as still as possible."

"Why am I hooked up to all these wires?"

"It's to monitor your blood sugar. It got pretty low while you were in…"

"Don't," she stopped him. "Please do not mention that place."

He nodded in understanding. After the girls got out of the Doll House, the girls were each rushed to the hospital for quick medical care. Mona is currently having a whole bunch of tests done and so is that other girl that's been trapped for four years. That poor girl. Toby's not too sure what happened to the girls in that house. He saw a brief video of what happened, but he doesn't even know the full story. Spencer and the other girls refuse to talk about it.

Toby watched while Spencer played with the loose thread on her hospital blanket. He wished that there was something he could do to help her. He wished that somehow he could help her forget. If he could, he would scrape out all of these awful memories and pain that she went through. He would gladly take away her scars, but he can't do that. He is just going to have to sit by and watch her unfold after everything she's been through in the last month. The last year.

"Where are the others?" She spoke up after awhile. "Hanna, Emily, Aria, Mona, are they all okay?"

Toby nodded and touched her hand, "yes, they're getting checked out. Hanna, Emily, and Aria are already cleared to go home tomorrow and they said they'd come and see you as soon as there are done eating."

"And Mona?"

"She'll be fine. The doctors don't know when they'll release her."

"What about that other girl Sara?"

He shook his head, "I don't know about her, but I assume she's going to be fine."

Spencer sat back to think for a minute. A/Charles/Andrew locked them in a doll house and tortured them, but why? Why were they A's targets? They're still A's target.

"The doctor said that you should eat something when you wake up," Toby said.

"I'm hardly in the mood for a cheeseburger right now. No matter how good that sounds."

Toby's lips curled up into a half smile.

"It's just chicken noodle soup and a few crackers."

Toby lifted up her metal tray and sat it in front of her. He kissed the top of her head then sat back in the chair his butts been practically glued in since they got here. Spencer sipped at her soup a little and nibbled on the crackers. She ate half of her bowl of soup and only two of the crackers. When she was done, Toby moved her tray to the side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"For someone who's just been tutored for the last month, okay."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Spence."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked. "You didn't lock me in my fake room and force me to…"

She stopped talking and tears filled her eyes. Toby moved closer and took her hand. He hates seeing her cry. It hurts him more than anything.

"Forced you to do what?" He hesitantly asked.

He's not too sure he wants the answer. And by the looks of it, Spencer really doesn't want to answer. It's way too painful for her to talk about. She had to live through it, so she really doesn't want to have to relive it in her mind. But she will have to because it's stuck to her brain like a tattoo. Those memories will never go away. More tears came out and she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and sobbed.

"Ssh," he rubbed her back. "It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I just. I just can't talk about it. It's too hard."

"That's okay," he soothed. "You don't have to right now or ever if you don't want to."

"No, I'll have to talk about it sometime someday, but just not now. Right now, I'm still afraid that being rescued was a hallucination and this is all a dream. Me being here with you sitting right beside me. How do I know that this is real?"

"Well," Toby leaned forward and pressed a soft, but firm kiss on her lips. He pulled back and leaned their foreheads together for a moment. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly. "And now my heart is racing, but not like it was just hours ago. This is a good heart race."

He smiled softly and said, "good."

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"My parents, have they stopped by?"

"Yes, they were both in here when they first brought you in. Then they felt awkward, so your dad left."

"And my mom?"

"She went down the street to get coffee from a shop. She said she'd be back."

"Mmm, coffee."

"Oh, that reminds me."

Toby picks up the paper cup that's been sitting on her side table for awhile now. He handed it to her and she smiled. She brought the rim of the cup to her lips and took a few small sips.

"Oh my god," she tossed her head back. "I almost forgot what coffee taste like."

"It's coffee from the hospital, so it's probably crappy."

"Oh yeah," she agreed. "This is the worst coffee I've ever tasted, but it's caffeine and I'm low, so I'll take it."

"Actually it's decaf."

She gave him a look.

"I'm kidding." He rubbed her shoulder. "I know how to take care of my girl."

She smiled a second time, "you almost shot a deer trying to find me, sat by my side until I woke up, and gave me coffee, which I'm sure the nurses will love by the way." She sighed and looked at him. "I knew there was a reason why I love you."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

She laid the palm of her hand on his cheek, "I know. That's why I love you."

Toby leaned in and kissed her softly. They talked for a little while until Spencer got tired again. Toby never left her side. He didn't even get up to use the bathroom. Her mother came in and they talked for a bit before she fell asleep. Veronica sat in the chair by the window and dozed off.

The next day, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were cleared to go home. Mona was asked to stay for one more day just to make sure she's okay to go home. Since Mona's mother hadn't returned back to Rosewood yet, she will be staying with Aria at her house to be close to Mike. Mike full on sobbed when he found out she was alive. Hanna begged her mom to let her redo her whole room. Instead of the old flower wallpaper, she's changing everything about her room. Everything the girls went through in that dollhouse will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"Welcome home, sweetie."

Veronica opened the door to Spencer's bedroom. Spencer, Toby, and Veronica stood outside her bedroom just looking at it. It still looks the same. Spencer just stood behind the doorway not ready to go in there. If she goes in there, how will she know if she'll ever come out? She could get trapped in her room.

"Go on Spencer," her mother said. "It's alright."

She looked at her mother then took one step into her room. As soon as she stepped foot in her room she spun back around. Both her mother and Toby were still standing outside her door. She looked around her room for any cameras that maybe around. She shut her eyes for a moment to take it all in.

 _Spencer walked into her 'room' and the door behind her shut. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the 'surprise' that Charles left for her._

" _No, no, no," She spun around and started banging on the door. "Please don't do this!"_

Spencer opened her eyes and there were fresh hot tears streaming down her face. She shook her head furiously and ran out of her room. Toby caught her in his arms.

"I can't do it," she sobbed. "I can't go in there. Please don't make me go in there."

"It's okay, Spencer," her mother said. "If you want to can sleep in Melissa's room or in my room if that would make you feel better."

"No," Spencer shook her head. "With Toby. I wanna move in with Toby."

"Now?" her mother asked.

"Yes, now. I'm sorry mom, but I just can't stay here. It's too much."

"Okay, why don't you go on with Toby and when your father gets here we'll send you your stuff."

"Thank you," she whispered, "Toby you don't mind if I stay with you do you?"

"Of course not babe," he said.

If anything he's glad she wants to stay with him. If she was going to stay here then he was about to get to know the right side of Spencer's bed. He's not ready to let her out of his sight again. He lost her. He almost lost her forever and he is not about to come that close to losing her again.

They drove to Toby's loft and the whole time Spencer was silent. When they entered, Spencer sat on the couch hugging her knees and just staring off into space. It's heart wrenching to see here like that. Toby really wishes there was something he could do for her, but he knows that there is nothing. He made her a cup of tea then joined her on the couch. She remained silent the whole time.

Many hours of silence passed by. The sun went down and the moon came out. Spencer still sat on the couch in the same position she did when she got here. Toby wasn't sure if he should say something or just let her be. It's probably best for now that he let her be. But now that it's ten at night and she hasn't spoken a word in the last six hours, he's a little scared.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he asked her.

"A glass of water, please," her voice was much raspier than normal.

Toby got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve her water. He came back and Spencer was sitting chris-crossed on his couch. He sat back down beside her and handed her glass of water.

"Toby you said Andrew's behind this?" She asked after finishing her water.

He nodded.

"Then who's Charles?"

Toby shrugged, "never heard of him."

"Me neither. Do you think Charles and Andrew could be the same person? Maybe with a split personality?"

"I don't know Spencer," he rubbed her shoulder. "But I do know that no matter who this monster is. Whether he's Andrew, Charles, Ben, Jerry or whoever the person's real name is. Like I said, we're going to get him even if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you'll get killed after finding him. I'm so afraid."

"Yeah I know, Spence," he rubbed his hand down her back. "Anything like that would leave anyone scared."

"I'm not just scared for me," she looked at him. "I'm scared for you. Loving me could get you killed. It will get you killed."

"Hey," he cupped her face. "If I die loving you then I'll die the happiest man on earth."

He wiped the tear off her cheek and kissed her strongly on the lips. She cupped his face and brought him closer. They've been apart for far too long. They haven't been apart this long since she found out he was working for the A-team. Even then wasn't too long. That time Spencer thought she would never see him alive again. This time Toby feared he would never see her alive again. They've been through a lot together as a couple. More than any average couple should ever have to face.

Spencer didn't sleep soundly that night, but she did sleep better than she had the previews nights. She had Toby next to her with both arms around her, so she almost felt safe again. She always feels safer with him around. From day one he's always been able to provide her with a feeling of security. Toby only slept for a minimum of two hours. He wanted to stay up to watch over her. He wanted to be ready to save her if she had any nightmares. At 4am he finally decided to close his eyes.

" _Stop," Spencer screamed._

 _Tears streamed down her face as the loud siren continued to pierce her ear drums. Not only that, Charles is torturing her in ways no person should ever be tortured. She's not being tortured in the way you would think. He just keeps playing the sirens along with the sounds of her loved ones talking and crying out for her. She sat on the floor at the end of her bed holding her hands over her ears and rocked back and forth while she cried. Then the door opened and a dark hooded figure walked in. She looked up and saw him hold up the familiar knife he's always carrying in his pocket. She backed away from him._

" _No, please," she screamed as he got closer. "No!"_

 _He held the knife to her wrist._

" _Please stop."_

 _He didn't listen. Charles sliced the knife down her wrist. Warm, red liquid trickled down her arm. He continued to add cuts all along her wrists and on her ankles. Spencer screamed out in agony hoping that someone somewhere would be able to hear her._

" _Stop!" She screamed and cried. "Stop, please! Stop! Stop! Stop!"_

"Stop!" Spencer cried and screamed, and tossed around in her sleep.

Toby immediately woke up and gathered her up closely in his arms. He tried to sooth her awake, but she kept thrashing against him.

"Spencer," he called out in a whisper. "Spencer!" he called her name two more times a little louder.

Spencer shot up in the bed and started hyperventilating. Toby sat up beside her and started rubbing her back and trying to get her to calm down. When she calmed down enough, Toby wrapped her up in his arms and leaned her back against his chest. She allowed him to lead them back down on the pillows with her head on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair and one hand down her arm. That made her calm down even more. Toby didn't even have to use words. He just had to be there. That was enough for her. That was always enough for her. For them actions always spoke louder than words.

Her steady breathing confirmed that she was back to sleep again. Toby stayed awake the rest of the night holding her. When he was sure that she was asleep, he let himself shed a few tears. He hasn't cried much since he found her because he wanted to be strong for her. He cried a little when he saw her outside of the dollhouse, but so far he's done a good job keeping it together. Now, he can just let go. He realizes that it's okay to let himself cry. He almost lost the love of his life. The one person in this world that matters most to him.

He's crying for her. He's crying for everything she went through this past month. He's crying for everything she's been through these past few years. He's crying for everything. Spencer has made mistakes in her life. Everybody knows that, but she did not deserve to go through all those terrible things. No one deserves that. Not her. Not Aria. Not Hanna. Not Emily. Not Alison or that other girl Sara. Not even Mona deserved that. That was pure hell torture and he is going to do his damndest to find the guy who did this to them.

"I love you, Spencer. He kissed her softly on the lips and rubbed their noses together. He sniffled and said, "I love you."

* * *

 **I loved the premiere and I feel like it was the start to a great new season. I'm both excited and nervous to learn about why Charles is the way he is. Some things I hope happen this season. I kind of hope Spencer will move in with Toby. I think that is what she would do 'cause let's be honest. The girls are not going to want to sleep in their rooms for a couple days or even weeks. Maybe not move in with Toby, but she should stay with him until she feels comfortable sleeping in her room again, which could or should take awhile. Go ahead review and tell me what you thought of the episode and what you wish to see happen between Spencer and Toby or anything you want to see happen on the show. I'd love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After that Spoby sneak peek they released to do I just couldn't go to sleep without writing something first. This is an alternative scene to what happens before Spencer goes to meet with Aria. I hope you like it. There's a little smut, but it's not too bad.**

* * *

"Dammit!"

Spencer muttered when she checked her watch. She ran down the stairs and maybe a quick escape to the kitchen. She's supposed to meet up with Aria to talk about Charles. She was to meet her at Aria's house at 9. It's 8:55, and she is running behind schedule. The other girls are probably already at Aria's house waiting for her now. Spencer dropped her bag down on the table before attempting to rush over to the half empty coffee pot. She already had two cups, but she could use one more for the road. Her trip to the coffee pot was interrupted by an urgent knock on her living room door. Spencer rolled her eyes and slammed her palms down on the counter. Now is not the time for visitors. Sighing, she walks over to answer the door. Thanks to the blinds on the windows, she can only see half of the person's body, so she's not sure who's there. The frown on her face quickly turns up into a huge grin when she see's those ocean blues smiling back at her.

Toby got back to town earlier that morning. He would've gone over to Spencers as soon as he got home, but when he returned it was like 3 in the morning. If there was any possibility of her sleeping, he didn't want to disturb her. As soon as he woke up though, he was on his feet and running over to her place. He made it to her house in record time. It's Sunday morning, so hopefully she's not doing anything really important today. He really missed her while he was away. One thing he really hates it being apart from her. Sure they texted a lot while he was gone, but it's not the same as actual being beside her, holding her, touching her, kissing her, and doing _other things_. It suddenly crossed Toby's mind that they haven't done that in awhile. Earlier this week, they sexted each other back and fourth. That only made him miss Spencer even more.

Toby walked up the Hastings's driveway and knocked on the living room door. He would've gone to the front door, but wasn't sure if Mrs. Hastings is home. He almost knocked a second time until he heard soft footsteps thumping on the other side of the door and saw Spencer's small frame behind the window. Spencer opened the door and grinned to match the one on her face. Almost running into the door, Toby rushed inside and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly.

"Hey, you're back," She says in a high, pitched raspy voice.

She grabs his face and brings him down to her level to kiss him. He smiles and responds instantly to the kiss. When their lips touched, it was like a million little sparks going off in her heart. Every time Toby kisses her, Spencer finds herself go weak in the knees. To spice things up, Toby gripped her waist and lifted her off the ground. Spencer giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist while he spun her around. She was grinning from ear to ear by the time he sat her back down. She placed a hand on his center chest and smiled up at him. Spencer's heart is beating a million miles per second right now. Her smile faded when she realized that she was just about to go meet the girls. She doesn't want to leave now that Toby's here, but at the same time the girls are counting on her to be there.

"I was just about to leave," she said while giving him an apologetic look.

Toby threw his head back and huffed a laugh, "aw, man."

He came here thinking he'd get some time alone with her. He's a little disappointed to see that she's about to go. If he could convince her to give him an hour or even just thirty minutes, he would be fine.

"Change your plans," he said trying not to sound too desperate.

"I can't," she sighed feeling disappointed with herself for not thinking about the possibility of him stopping by today.

He cut off her words with his lips. Spencer couldn't help but kiss him back with equal passion. She pressed the palms of her hands against his chest and moaned into his mouth. Toby's jeans are getting a little tight and Spencer can tell. She unwillingly pulls back before things can escalate too far. Toby breaths out and looks at her. God, that look he's giving her right now. Spencer almost wants to drop everything and take him upstairs. It's been a very, very long time since they've been together like that. Spencer stepped back up to kiss him again. Maybe she can spend a few minutes alone with him.

"Wait," this time Toby was the one to stop the kiss. "What's going on, is your mom home?"

"No," her lips turn up into a tight smirk. "She's still in Philly. I just do have to go. Uh..."

Once again, Spencer was cut off by Toby lips colliding with her. She smiled and gave into the kiss. She really missed feeling his soft, warm lips on hers.

"Sorry," she whispered and pulled back.

"I haven't seen you in days," he sighed.

He moved in to kiss her again. She caught his chest to stop him and smiled.

"I know," she soothed. "I really want to catch up and I want to hear all about your seminar. Maybe we can meet up later tonight?"

He sighed, "I'm working."

Spencer's phone rang. She looked down to see a text from Aria. _Where are you?_ She sighed again. It's 9 o'clock and she's supposed to be there by now. She really doesn't want to leave Toby. Not when he's here and is clearly in the mood. It would be cruel of her to leave him in such a state. Toby noticed the look of distress on her face.

"Spence."

"Hmm?"

He looked at her, "what's going on."

"Nothing," she started.

"Did something happen when I was out of town?"

"No, nothing."

He gave her a look as if he didn't believe her. Spencer sighed and showed him the text Aria sent her.

"I decided I was going to write the valedictorian speech and Aria offered to help me, so she's waiting on me right now."

Toby's impressed that she made valedictorian but Isn't surprised. Spencer spent all of middle school and high school working for it. He's proud of her, no doubt, but he can tell that she's hiding something. Even though Aria is waiting for her now, she really wants to stay here with Toby. _Screw it_. Spencer sent Aria a text back saying she would be there in thirty minutes. Right now it's her and Toby time. Toby felt a sudden tugging sensation on his jeans. He stared down only to see Spencer's fingers hooked around his belt loops. He looked up and smirked thinking she's changed her mind about leaving. Spencer stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her warm lips against his. He grabbed her waist to pull her closer. Spencer removed her fingers from his belt loops and framed his face with her hands to pull him closer. Spencer whined when Toby pulled away once again. He chuckled at the pouty look on her face.

"What?" She said

He smiled and said, "I thought you were leaving."

"Oh."

For a second, she almost forgot about meeting with the girls at Aria's. She moved her hands up his arms, rubbing his shoulders, then finally wrapping them around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him so her center was pressed against his.

"Well, Aria can wait."

Toby smiled before their mouths collided once again. Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's neck and rubbed against him. In one swift move, Toby hosted Spencer up on the counter. There's no way they're about to make it up to her bedroom. They could go over to the couch, but that seems too far. Spencer moaned against his lips while attempting to get Toby's dark colored shirt off. He pulled back to help her take off his shirt. Together, they lifted the shirt over his head revealing his sculpture abs. Spencer smiled and pressed her lips against his Adam's apple. Moaning, Toby started fumbling with her jacket and finally pushed it off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor with his shirt.

Next, Toby unbuttoned his jeans leaving him in his boxers. He then tugged on Spencer's pants and pulled them down her long slender legs. She grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. She kissed him roughly while he worked to discard her blue panties.

"Got them," he mumbled.

He dragged her panties half way down her legs. The cold air hit his center when Spencer took off his boxers for him. They fell from his hips and hung down around his ankles. Toby couldn't wait any longer. He needs her now. He wraps one arm around her to set her up right while he pushes into her. They both moan when he slides in. Spencer adjusts herself on the counter to make herself more comfortable. When she was comfortable, Toby slowly started thrusting inside of her. Like every other time, he starts off on a slow steady paced then as they go on, he picks up the paste.

 **15 minutes later**

Spencer gasped loudly as their fun time finally came to an end. Normally they would keep going and have more rounds than one, but Spencer really needs to get going. Toby promised to stop by after work so they could talk. And they'll actually talk this time. Spencer jumped down from the counter and pulled up her underwear and pants. Toby pulled his shirt back on just as she was doing so.

"This was so worth the delay," she said kissing him.

Toby smiled before turning serious. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek.

"You'll tell me what's going on later, right?"

She nodded, "of course."

"Good," he rubbed both of his hands down her arms. "We don't keep secrets. We tried that before Tanner found out about A and it almost broke us. I don't want that to happen to us again."

"Me either," she said truthfully.

It was true. Keeping secrets from one another never did them any good. It only caused them trouble. Secrets are what nearly tore them apart so many times and now that they're on good terms, they can't let secrets get in the way again. Honesty really is the key to a good relastionship. They've learned about that the hard way over the years.

"So, after work I'll stop by and check in on you."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll miss you."

He smiled to match hers, "I'll miss you too." He leans down and kisses her softly and sweetly. "I love you."

She smiles through her eyes, "I love you too."

He pecked her lips once, her nose, her cheek, her forehead, then her lips again. She giggled making her nose crinkly up like a bunny. Toby laughed and kissed her nose.

"Bye," she said finally pulling away.

"Bye."

* * *

 **The end. Like, reread, review. You guys know the drill. (:**


End file.
